O Encontro dos Vilões
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: E se, num dia de téééédio, Poseidon e Hades resolvessem fazer uma festança de arromba e chamar todos aqueles que um dia já enfrentaram Athena? Gente, no que será que vai dar todos esses maus juntos? Leia e descubra! Hihihihihihehehehehahahahaha! CABOU!
1. I

O Encontro dos Vilões

Num belo dia de sol, Poseidon, o grandiosíssimo Senhor dos Mares, estava sem

nada pra fazer em seu templo...

Poseidon - PQP! . Não acontece nada nesse marzão!

Tétis - Vá pescar, meu senhor...

Poseidon - Que pescar o quê! Putz, tô de saco cheio de passear no mar! Só

tem um monte de frutos do mar, peixes, peixes e mais peixes... alguns

moluscos e afins... e PEIXES! Já me encheu!

Tétis - Sméagol bem que ia gostar... por que não liga pro seu irmão?

Poseidon - Quem? O Zeus! Eu não! Aquele lá é muito metido, e deve tar

querendo cantar uma ninfetinha, pra variar...

Tétis - Não é desse que falo... e sim de Hades, o Senhor do Mundo dos

Mortos.

Poseidon - Hã... é, esse é até mais divertidinho... peraí.

O Rei dos Mares saca seu celular à prova d'água e procura o número do mano das sombras.

Poseidon – Deixa ver... Hera, não... Hefesto, não... Héstia, também não... ah, achei! Hades! ativa a chamada

Enquanto isso, no Mundo das Trevas...

Telefone – TRIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMM!

Pandora - ¬¬'''... meu senhor, o telefone!

Hades - no trono Zzzzzzzz...

Pandora – Vou ter que atender... atende Submundo, Almas e Genéricos! Pandora-sama falando.

Poseidon – Dizaê, empregadinha gostosa! XD

Pandora – ! TROTE DE NOVO! VSF! prestes a desligar

Poseidon – Ei peraê, não desligaaaaaa! É o Poseidon, irmão do seu patrão, ô!

Pandora – E depois ainda chama o Zeus de tarado... u.u O que você quer, hein?

Poseidon – Te mandar beijinho! DUH! É claro que quero falar com o Hades, cáspita!

Pandora – Ele não pode atender agora. Tchau!

Poseidon – EI, é urgente! Diz pra ele que vi a Perséfone-sama dando uns catos com um tal de Adônis...

Pandora- O.O PERSÉFONE! A chefa! Eita, o patrão não vai gostar... cutuca Hades Chefia, acorda! Assunto urgente...

Hades – Ronc... hã... ah, manda se fu...

Pandora – É sério! Sobre a sua esposa, parece que ela anda zanzando mais do que deveria lá na Terra!

Hades - já despertando... Mas peraê! Deméter, a sogrinha, disse que ia ficar de olho nela! . Essas mulheres viu! Passa pra cá! atende Alô? Quem tá falando?

Poseidon – A Pequena Sereia. ¬¬

Hades – Nossa Ariel, que voz grossa do caramba hein! Acordou agora também, muié?

Poseidon - mão na testa Aiai... não tá reconhecendo teu mano não!

Hades – Ah... dá um desconto, eu tava tirando um cochilo.

Poseidon – Pó, manda a tua acessora poser de gótica atender melhor as ligações... quase que desliga na minha cara só porque chamei ela de... hã... bonita. :)

Hades – Mas o que você tem a comunicar sobre a Persie? Vai me dizer que... o.o''''

Poseidon – Ah, aquilo era só pra tua serviçal passar o telefone correndo pra ti.

Hades – Então era mentira?

Poseidon – Era... sossega, que não vejo a cunhadinha desde a última visita que tu fez ao Reino dos Mares.

Hades - ¬¬''' Me deu maior susto! Mas diz, o que quer então?

Poseidon – Ah, mano... tá um tééééédio no oceano... não sei o que fazer!

Hades – Aqui idem... ainda mais com essas servidoras-gostosas-porém-burras-em-quem-a-gente-nem-pode-relar-a-mão... muito chato.

Pandora – EI, o que disse!

Hades – Calaboca e continua limpando o chão. ¬¬

Pandora - . !

Poseidon – A minha serviçal é assim também... u.u Mas então, que é que a gente pode fazer pra esse marasmo passar!

Hades - ...jogar umas cartas, oras. Tô sem a minha mulher enchendo o saco mesmo, posso ir até aí. E me livro um pouco do mesmo ambiente azul monocromático das almas...

Poseidon – Desencanta, filho! Aqui o que não falta é iazul/i. Mas pode vir sim!

Hades – Beleza, tô saindo agora. Tchau! desliga

Pandora – Onde vai, meu senhor?

Hades – Não interessa. E continua limpando tudo até eu voltar.

Pandora – Tudo bem, majestade.

Assim que o patrãozinho sai, a clone da menina d' "O Chamado" vai correndo pra saída de Guidecca, dar uns flertes com o Radamanthys.

Enquanto isso, no Reino das Águas...

Hades – Dizaê chapinha!

Poseidon – Fala, veio! Como anda o Mundo das Trevas? Tudo muito morto?

Hades – "Mundo dos Mortos"... que que tu quer, muita ivida/i? u.u

Poseidon – Bom... deixa. Vamos jogar?

Hades – Vamos. olha Tétis Pô, gostosa mesmo tua assistente hein! Pelo menos ela anda de roupinha agarrada. A outra lá, só no vestidão.

Poseidon – Pior ainda, porque a gente continua sem poder encostar... ¬¬ Mas vamos ao jogo. Tétis! Vai buscar uma cervejinha esperta pra mim e pro mano, com uns espetinhos de camarão no capricho! X)

Tétis – iCamarão/i! Meus pobres parentes! T.T vai buscar

O joguinho começou na maior animação, mas logo ficou monótono.

Poseidon – Ganhei de novo:D

Hades – Tô cansado de perder! ;;

Poseidon – E eu de ganhar... u.u Droga, o tédio começou de novo! . 

Hades – Temos que inventar outra coisa...

Poseidon – Já sei! Com a tecnologia as coisas ficam mais fáceis! Vamos jogar PS2! \o/

Hades – EBAAAAAA!

Poseidon – Tétis! Traz aquele espetinho de Meca pra gente!

Tétis – Meus primos! BUÁÁÁÁÁ!

E não muito tempo depois, eles caem na monotonia novamente...

Hades – Pô, seidon! Eu já conhecia esse jogo há muito tempo... já fechei essa fita umas zil vezes.

Poseidon – É o único que eu tenho! E agora!

Hades - ...bom. o que as mulheres desocupadas fazem quando já levaram as crianças na escola e não têm mais o que fazer?

Poseidon – Assistem o programa do Nelson Rubens ou do Amaury Jr.?

Hades – Isso! \o/

Poseidon - ¬¬''' Tá me achando com cara de noveleira, é?

Hades – Não! Fofoca de novela é a maior paia! Vamos é fofocar sobre os Deuses do Olimpo, que é muito mais interessante! XD

Poseidon – Ei, isso é coisa da atual reencarnação de Atena. ¬¬

Hades – Putz, por falar em Atena... ela tem usado um daqueles Cavaleiros toscos dela só pra me encher o saco... sempre pedindo mais almas! . 

Tétis - de canto É, parece que a fofoca já começou...

Poseidon – Que Cavaleiro?

Hades – Aquele que parece uma Barbie...

Poseidon – Ah, o Afrodite?

Hades – Não, o indiano. Sasha, ou algo assim.

Poseidon – AAAAHHHHH, o Shaka! Hehe, ele fica danado quando chamam ele de Barbie, andrógino e afins! X)

Hades – Hehehehehehe, ele chegou até a me ameaçar quando lutei com a minha sobrinha... Otários né? Acham que briga de família é A Luta Dos Séculos... PUTZ, humanos SUX! XXXDDD

Poseidon – Pódicrê! Bons tempos aqueles das lutinhas, né? Atena enchendo o saco, prendendo a gente! UI, ficar de castigo pela própria sobrinha! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

Hades – É, mas bem que você ajudou ela na última luta contra mim, né!

Poseidon – Eu tinha tomado umas bolachas da sobrinhazinha, tu não ia ficar por menos.

Hades – NAH! . !

Poseidon – Mas pô... seria tão legal relembrar a época das briguinhas com todo mundo!

Hades - ... Já sei! XD

Poseidon - ? O quê!

Hades – Achei a solução pros nossos problemas, oras! Que tal se a gente ligar pros que um dia já enfrentaram Atena, e reunir todos!

Poseidon - ...POOOOOO, beleza! XXXX)))) Deixa ver… acho que tenho o número de todo mundo!

Hades – SHOW! Vamos ligar pra eles!

Poseidon – Agora mesmo! \o/

iContinua.../i


	2. II

II

Enquanto isso, na Casa de Gêmeos...

Narrador – O.O''' NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO! Os gêmeos de Gêmeos DE NOVO? PÔ, eu tava achando tão legal uma fic sem eles!

Autora – Filho, esse é um encontro de vilões. Eles foram inimigos de Atena, não? Então têm que aparecer!

:Narrador - ¨&$#¨$&$!

E voltando à Casa de Gêmeos...

Telefone - TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMM!

Saga ruim – ÊBA, é pra mim! XD

Saga bom – Não, pra mim!

Saga ruim - . Ninguém vai querer te procurar, seu OTÁRIO!

Saga bom – E você, pra quê iam te ligar!

Saga ruim – Tem mais motivos pra me ligarem do que pra você! Eu atendo!

Saga bom – Não, eu!

Saga ruim - Eu!

Saga bom - EU!

As duas mãos pegam o telefone e os dois Sagas atendem.

Saga bom e ruim – Alô?

Poseidon – O Kanon tá por aí?

Saga bom e ruim - . ! È pra ele!

Poseidon – É. É da casa dele ou liguei errado?

Saga bom – É sim, péra que vou chamar...

Saga ruim – FDP, só procuram esse catso!

Saga bom – Mano! Telefone pra você!

Kanon – UEBA, deve ser alguma mina! XD

Saga ruim – É nada, voz de homem! Tô começando a te estranhar hein! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kanon - ¬¬''' Alô, quem fala?

Poseidon – DIZAÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ, meu chapaaaaaaa!

Kanon - ?

Poseidon – Não tá reconhecendo teu ex-patrão não, colega?

Kanon – Aaaaahhhh, Poseidon! Como tu vai? E... por que você tá me ligando?

Poseidon – Pô, tô querendo reunir todo mundo que já enfrentou Atena aqui no meu cafofo:D

Kanon - ... olha, mudei de vida. Agora tô até servindo ela, viu...

Poseidon – Eu sei, anta. Acha que não li o manga de Hades, meu próprio mano?

Kanon - pensando iAnta/i! Eu que enganei ele e o burro sou eu...

Saga - pela extensão Kanon, hoje nós dois servimos à verdade. Não é bom que você fique se misturando com esse pessoal...

Kanon – Ouviu o meu irmão, né? Pois é. Não vou relembrar essa época não.

Poseidon – Ele ainda acha que a gente brigou isério/i com a deusinha, Hades... ¬¬

Hades – Deixa ele. Vai perder o espetão de meca, o ensopado de linguado, o salmão na brasa... e o chopinho esperto, claro.

Kanon - babando PEIXADA? Tô dentrooooooooo! \o/

Saga bom – EI, vai sucumbir por causa de comida! . !

Saga ruim – O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! Chamaram o Kanon e não ME chamaram! EU, que fui quem matou o Grande Mestre, que quase matou Atena, que pintou e bordou no Santuário dela? INJUSTO! . !

Poseidon – Tá bom, Saga... você vem também, viu?

Saga ruim – Acho bom!

Saga bom – Mas eu não vou deixar! . 

Saga ruim – Vai sim! EU o domino, Saga! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kanon – Combinado então!

Poseidon – Amanhã à partir da uma da tarde! Tá bom pra vocês?

Kanon – Tá ótimo!

Saga ruim - Idem!

Saga bom – A gente NÂO vai!

Kanon – Ah, calaboca e sossega, Saga! Tamos nessa, viu?

Poseidon – OK. Té amanhã!

Kanon - Até! desliga

Poseidon – Deixa ver o próximo... hum, Odin fica complicado, porque nunca tem um representante definido. Vamos ter que ligar pra Hilda mesmo...

Hades – PÔ, mulher mano:D Tem mais é que encher isso de gatinha! XD

Poseidon – Olha que eu conto pra Persie, hein...

Hades – Nah, só admirar as minas não custa! . 

Poseidon – Vou ligar então... ativa a chamada

E no Palácio Guaruhara...

Siegfried - atende Moradia da linda, maravilhosa, esplendorosa, brilhante... aiai, Hilda! Seu mais fiel criado falando.

Poseidon – E aí, Sieg! Tua patroa gata tá por aí?

Siegfried - ! PATROA GATA! Veja bem como fala da senhora Hilda!

Hades – Ele tá com ciúmes...

Poseidon – Er... tudo bem. A senhorita Hilda de Polaris se encontra?

Siegfried – Agora melhorou. Quem deseja falar com ela?

Hades – Putz, ô cara chato! Daqui a pouco vai querer saber a cor da cueca da gente...

Poseidon – O deus dos mares, oras.

Siegfried - . O FDP que enfeitiçou minha bela senhora! ATREVIDO! desliga o telefone

Poseidon - $¨$¨$¨#$#!

Hades – Peraí... olha, aqui no meu celular tem o número privativo da Hilda... xá eu ligar. ativa a chamada

Hilda – Alô.

Hades – É a Hilda?

Hilda – Quem tem o meu celular sem eu saber quem seja? O.O

Hades – O Senhor dos Mortos, que tudo grampeia em matéria de telefonia. XD

Hilda – T.T! NÃO, eu ainda sou muito NOVAAAAAAA pra morrer!

Hades – Calma fia, não tô ligando pra isso não... é só pra te convidar pra uma festinha que eu e o Poseidon vamos fazer. :)

Hilda - ! Festa dos deuses! Mas... por que eu seria convidada!

Hades – Você é representante de Odin, duh. E já lutou contra Atena... a reunião é só pra quem um dia já enfrentou ela.

Hilda – Aaaaahhhh... mas hoje ela é minha amiga... T.T

Poseidon – Será o catso que todo mundo virou amiguinho dela após as lutas! . 

Hades – Se preocupa não, que Cavaleiros redimidos dela também vêm. Nada de antagonismos mais OK? .

Hilda – Hm... fica meio longe pra eu ir...

Hades – Nada, fia! A festa vai ser no Reino dos Mares, tem um puta buracão aí mesmo em Asgard que vai dar direto aqui. )

Hilda – Putz, mas aí eu molho o vestido...

Hades - ¬¬''' Pede pro Sieg se molhar no teu lugar então...

Hilda - BELEZA! XD Pra quê serve o Sieg mesmo!

Hades – E vê se não esquece de trazer a tua irmã também, viu! .

Hilda – Ern... vai ter gatinhos na festa?

Hades – Hm... não, no máximo um peixe assado... filé "miau" não é com o Poseidon não, o chorrasquinho dele é legítimo.

Hilda - ¬¬ Tô falando dos homens bonitos.

Hades – Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh... bom, vai ter aqueles gêmeos malucos lá... que são Cavaleiros de Ouro, cê sabe quem são.

Hilda - Morenos do Mediterrâneo, aiai...

Hades – O meu mano aqui...

Hilda – Poseidon é um GATO, se Saori não quer, xá comigo! X3 Até perdôo tudo o que ele fez em Asgard. Afinal, passado é passado! Mas... ele é um ideus/i, e eu uma simples mortal... u.u

Hades – Xá quieto, fia. Zeus cata humanas a valer, o outro mano aqui também cata. Né?

Poseidon - Podiscrer! XD

Hilda – Aiiiii, que legal! Pode deixar que eu vou sim!

Hades – Tudo certo então. Amanhã a uma da tarde! Beijos fia!

Hilda - desliga

Hades – E agora? Tá faltando só o pessoal dos OVAs by TOEI.

Poseidon – Durval nem a pau... a Hilda já representa os deuses nórdicos, e é BEEEEEEEEEM melhor que ele! Èris? É... é peituda, pode ser... Abel? Legal também, vamos chamar... Apollo? Hehê, vai fazer sucesso com o cabelo dele... e a Ártemis também é gostosa.

Hades – Só ficou faltando o Capeta lá...

Poseidon – Affffff, Lúcifer? PUTZZZZ, ninguém tolera aquele OVA... nem.

Hades – Issaê, vamos ligar pra quem primeiro?

Poseidon - ... pro Abel, vai. Era o irmão de Atena mesmo...

Hades – Beleza, liga tu agora. Já que gastei créditos pra chamada em Asgard...

Poseidon – OK... ¬¬ liga pro Abel

Abel - Alôu!

Poseidon - pensando Caraca, que jeito tosco de atender telefone! XD fim do pensamento E aí rapeize! Que que tem feito de bom!

Abel – Hã... quem é?

Poseidon – Ninguém reconhece a minha voz! T.T

Abel - ... é o Durval?

Poseidon – O.O TÀ MALUCO? É o Deus dos Oceanos, cacete! . 

Abel – Aaaaaaahhhhh... quanto tempo né? . O que é?

Poseidon – Tô fazendo uma festa blá blá blá...

Narrador – O "blá blá blá" é só pra não ficar repetindo o tempo todo quem que eles tão convidando, pra quê, etc...

Abel – Pô, legal! XD Éris, o Poseidon tá convidando a gente blá blá!

Éris – É mesmo? Nossa, faz tempo que não vou numa festa só de gente MÁ:D

Poseidon - ... nossa, a Éris tá por aí? O.o

Abel – Não só ela, mas todo o pessoal. :) Menos, claro, os toscos do Durval e do Capeta metido a traveco lá...

Hades – Não é só a gente que não topa eles. X)

Poseidon – E o que é que eles tão fazendo na tua casa? o.o

Abel – Oras... sabe como é. Fora das batalhas não tem NADA pra fazer... ;; então a gente se reúne pra jogar conversa fora.

Poseidon – Bom, chama eles todos pra vir aqui amanhã! Ártemis e Apollo também tão pintando, né? Além da Éris?

Abel – Tão sim! Podeixá que a gente vai!

Poseidon – O horário é blá blá:)

Abel - OK! Até!

Poseidon - Até! desliga

Hades – É, parece que vai ser legal.

Poseidon – Mas agora a gente tem que começar os preparativos da festa em si! Tétis! Vai tratando de pescar salmão, truta, linguado, meca, tainha, cata umas lagostas, camarões, siris...

Tétis – Ele SEMPRE me faz sacrificar os parentes! T.T sai desolada

Hades – Hum... vou ligar pra Pandora vir e ajudar a Tétis com tudo. liga

A chamada chama, chama, chama e ninguém atende.

Hades – PQP, o que será que aquela safada tá fazendo! Já sei, no meu quarto privativo tem um telefone que, se a chamada cai no ocupado, acaba dando no viva voz. Vai dar pra escutar o que ela tá fazendo, caso esteja perto... ativa a chamada

O telefone toca, toca, toca e cai mesmo no viva voz. Os deuses ouvem o seguinte:

Pandora – Aaaaahhhh, Rada... isso, meu lindo! Ah, meu gostoso! Assim que eu gosto!

Hades – O.O''''''

Poseidon – UEBA, pornografia! XD Deixa eu ouvir!

Hades – Sai pra lá! berrando no telefone PANDORAAAAAAAA! É isso que você fica fazendo aí, ao invés de limpar o chão, quando eu tô fora!

Pandora – O.O'' Meu... meu senhor Hades? É o senhor!

Hades – Não, é a Chapeuzinho Vermelho! PÔ! Vê se pára de vagabundagem e vem já pro Reino de Poseidon!

Pandora – M-mas majestade, eu...

Hades – NÂO DISCUTE! Vem já pra cá! E SEM O RADA! Ele agora que vai limpar o chão enquanto você está fora!

Radamanthys – T.T... pô patrão, cortou meu barato, aí...

Hades – Você merecia é uma DEMISSÂO por ficar se pegando com a minha camareira, no MEU quarto! . 

Pandora – u.u... vamos ter que deixar para depois, Radinho...

Radamanthys – T.T''''

Hades - desligando Pois é, se aquela danada não vier em cinco minutos, mando embora ela e o FDP do Juíz! . 

Poseidon – Nah, nem esquenta. Vamos lá pra dentro ver em que sala a festança vai rolar, etc etc etc...

iContinua.../i


	3. III

III

Como a autora tá com preguiça de contar como foram os preparativos (e de como Pandora-sama tomou um puxão feio de orelha do Hades por ter chegado dois minutos atrasada), vamos direto aos convidados indo à festa:

Saga ruim – Ueba, vou botar aquele perfume beeeeeeem insinuante, pras minas não resistirem! 

Saga bom – A gente NÃO VAI, eu tô falando! .

Saga ruim – Vai sonhando... boquinha livre, com umas gatas sobrando? Claro que vou! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!

Kanon – Vamo embora Saga! Quero ir logo, já demoramos demais!

Saga ruim – Beleza, já v-

Saga bom – É O CARAMBA, eu NÃO VOU me misturar com aquele povinho FDP!

Saga ruim – Nnnnhhhrrrrr, TÁ ENCHENDO O SACO JÁ!

Kanon - dá uma porrada na cabeça do Saga A gente VAI e fim de papo!

Saga ruim - ...? Sobrou apenas eu! \o/

Kanon – Pois é. Mas sossega, que se o povo do Santuário sabe tô ferrado. Agora vamos!

Os clon... digo, gêmeos vão até o Cabo Sunion e adentram a famosa Cela.

Saga – E aí, como passamos pro Reino dos Mares?

Kanon – Nunca leu Harry Potter não! É igual àquela parede do Beco Diagonal lá... mexe umas pedrinhas e o caminho se abre num baita corredorzão

Saga - ! Mas no anime mostra você lá, socando a parede, o maior xabu, etc etc...

Kanon – Ah, aquilo era estratégia de marketing. Deixa lá.

Os dois vão andando através do corredor, até verem Tétis vestida com um longo verde, que tinha uns vidrilhos imitando escamas, coladíssimo e com decotão.

Saga e Kanon – O.O''''''''' XDDDDDDDDDD

Tétis – Aff, eu sabia que o Dragão Marinho tinha um irmão gêmeo, mas não tão... igual! o.o

Kanon - Se é gêmeo idêntico tem que ser igual. Mas caraca, tu caprichou no figurino hein! XDDDD

Tétis – Ah, tô até achando chique e formal demais pra um churrasquinho… ú.u Mas já que o patrão falou pra vestir...

Saga – Pô, tu é mesmo um peixão, hein!

Tétis – Peixe, não. Sereia, por favor.

Saga – Que seja... já tem companhia pra hoje? X)

Tétis – Sim! O Senhor Poseidon! .

Saga – Ué! Mas...

Kanon – Ih Saga, sossega. Ela só tem olhos pro Poseidon. Por isso mesmo concordou em matar Atena na época da desavença, tava com ciúmes. Eu mesmo joguei isca por 13 anos, e não deu em nada...

Tétis – Vamos, que os Deuses esperam-nos no Salão de Festas.

Os três (ou quatro? Ah, mas com a porrada do Kanon ficou apenas o ruim... é, só três mesmo) foram seguindo pelo corredor, até chegarem naquele espaço que fica entre o marzão lá em cima e... e algo que se parece com a terra embaixo. Lá, eles adentram o templo de Poseidon e sobem um monte de escadas, entre uma sala e outra...

Saga – Pô, isso tá parecendo com as Doze Casas, de tanto treco pra chegar! 

Finalmente, eles alcançam o tal Salão de Festas. Lá, estavam o Hades com sua habitual túnica preta já cheia de migalhas de aperitivo, Poseidon lá no fundo assando um peixe no grill e Pandora checando as mensagens em seu celular.

Kanon - gota E agora, mano, com quem a gente fala primeiro?

Saga – Ué, té parece que tu não serviu o dono da festa por treze anos! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kanon – Putz, ri mais baixo! . '''

Porém, todo mundo logo escutou o risadão de doido do Saga ruim, e viu que os gêmeos tinham chegado...

Poseidon – Kanon, meu velhooooo! . Chega aí! corre até o ex-marina

Kanon - gotão

Hades – Pô, finalmente chegou alguém... marcamos pra uma da tarde, e já são quase duas... pensei que a festa ia ser um fracasso. Ú.u

Pandora - digitando a seguinte mensagem no celular:

Radinho,

Hoje, à 1 da manhã, no jardinzão dos Elísios! . Hades-sama já vai estar dormindo, vamos curtir à beça!

Bjos darks da Pan 

Kanon – Er... oi Poseida... como vai? É... tá bom o cheirinho do peixe! '' Deve de tar bem temperadinho...

Tétis – Pois é, ele me forçou a temperar os primos, além de matá-los antes! ;;

Saga – E depois não quer ser chamada de _peixe_...

Poseidon – Mas vão entrando, vão entrando... Tétis, volta lá pro corredorzão pra ver se chega mais alguém...

Tétis – OK sai

Poseidon – Esse daqui é o mano Hades... cês não chegaram a conhecer ele pessoalmente, né? Morreram antes da batalha nos Elísios...

Kanon cumprimento frio Oi... ¬¬

Hades – Qualé rapá! Que cara é essa! Até parece que fomos inimigos mortais!

Kanon – E fomos mesmo...¬¬'''''

Hades – Magina, aquilo era puro treino!

Saga – FDP de Hades... me deu Gardenal a saga toda, e eu, a magnífica Face Ruim, nem apareci! . Podia até ter te ajudado com os planos maléficos se você tivesse me dado uma boa recompensa! HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kanon - gotassa Putz, essa risada... u.u'''

Hades – Nah, Saga, eu pensava que o chato do Lado Bom é que ia pro espaço com o remédio... mas não. ¬¬''''

Saga – Acho que, pra fazer isso, só o cocão do Kanon mesmo.

E em Asgard...

Siegfried – Mas senhora, tem certeza que deseja mesmo ir a essa... essa festa de... de gente tão baixa! .

Hilda – Qual gente baixa, Sieg! Só vão deuses e Cavaleiros de Ouro dos mais gost... digo, honrados e arrependidos... não tem baixeza nenhuma nisso! U.u

Freya – Melhor este vestido... ou este? se observando na frente do espelho

Siegfried – T.T''' Mas... eles já tiveram atitudes tão... deploráveis! Com certeza nenhum deles chega sequer aos pés da nobreza e candura de Hilda de Polaris... pega a mão dela e beija, os olhos brilhando enoooooormessss

Hilda - tira a mão, limpando no vestido em seguida O que é isso, Sieg! Passado é passado... e além do mais, nós aqui, incluindo você mesmo, também lutamos no passado contra a deusa do camisolão... digo, Atena.

Freya – Melhor esta tiara... ou esta? experimentando os adereços um por um, no espelho ainda

Siegfried – Mas a senhora estava enfeitiçada! . E quanto a mim... lutei bravamente por minha rainha, pois jurava que a senhora estava do lado do Bem... e enfeitiçado estava também eu, por esses olhos lilases de ametista... ah, que morro por vós, minha bela Hilda! quase cai pra trás

Hilda - olhando pro lado oposto ao do Sieg Hã... o que foi? Ah, ametista? O que o Alberich tem a ver com isso? Bom, mas de qualquer modo, está mais que decidido: eu vou sim! .

Freya – E eu também! . Mas afinal, qual sapato fica melhor... este, ou este?

Hilda – Ah, qualquer um! Calça alguma coisa aí e vamos, que eu mal posso esperar pra ver os gat... digo, o pessoal lá. 

Siegfried – Desculpe-me, senhora, mas eu me recuso a ir para esse lugar!

Hilda – Hunf... vai ficar em casa comendo o smorgasbord de anteontem. Eu e a mana vamos nos divertir pra caramba!

Siegfried – Êpa, peraí, as senhoritas vão sem mim? Vão mesmo!

Hilda – Té parece que vamos nos prender por sua causa...

Freya – Este loirinho... ou este? olhando as fotos do Hyoga e do Hagen, cada uma em uma mão

Hilda – Larga esses dois por enquanto, Freya! Lá no Reino dos Mares vai ter coisa beeeeeeeem mais disponível, a começar pelo próprio Poseidon! X3 E até ouvi falar que vão ter dois gêmeos gregos que nem te conto... Um pra você e outro pra mim, que tal?

Siegfried – Oo'''''''''''' O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! Um monte de marmanjo urubuzando, todos doidos pra corromper a imaculada pureza da Senhora Hilda? Nem a pau!

Freya – Daonde ele tirou isso de _imaculada pureza_! '''

Hilda – Vão sim. Porque a gente já tá indo né, Freya? Olha, Sieg, guarda um pouco do smorgasbord pro Ring...

Siegfried - . ! TÁ BEM, eu vou! Hunf! Deixar a senhorita sozinha... nunca!

Hilda – Chato... u.u Mas tudo bem, acabei de lembrar que alguém tem que se molhar pela gente no Redemoinho do Buracão.

E lá se vão os três, no meio do Gelo Eterno, em direção à Entrada do Reino Marinho...

Siegfried – Eu vou na frente! Para testar o caminho...

Hilda e Freya – Como quiser! .

O Guerreiro-deus, como sempre corajoso, pula bem no meio do redemoinho e é sugado sem dó nem piedade.

Siegfried – O.o'''''' pensando Putzzzzzz, será que chego vivo lá embaixooooo!

Enquanto isso, Tétis, a Sereia, se dirige ao corredorzão quando vê algo caindo do céu, quer dizer, do marzão que fica em cima de tudo...

Tétis – Nossa, o que será isso! Um peixe-voador? Um submarino? O Super-Homem fazendo uma aulinha de mergulho? O Bin Laden? O...

Narrador – É o Sieg, sua burra. ¬¬'''

Tétis - . EI, que negócio é esse de burr-

Siegfried despenca com tudo em cima da sereia boazu... digo, bonita.

Tétis – NÃO OLHA POR ONDE ANDA NÃO!

Siegfried – E como que eu vou olhar, se as entradas pra essa PQP de reino não uma avacalhação só? Agora a minha senhora Hilda e sua irmã Freya ficaram lá em cima, desprotegidas, naquele frio, sozinhas...

Narrador – Pô Sieg, um mulherão, quer dizer, sereião, aí na tua frente, e você nem pra esquecer da Hilda que nunca te deu bola! .

Siegfried – Ora, eu só tenho olhos para minha rainha! Qualquer outra mulher (ou sereia) está fora de cogitação.

Narrador - ...u.u

Tétis – Então você é o empregadinho da mulher que governa Asgard?

Siegfried – Com muito orgulho!

Tétis - ...bem, mas por quê elas não vieram com você?

Siegfried – Ia ser muito arriscado... imagine, duas donzelas tão frágeis, tão delicadas, tão...

Tétis - ¬¬''' O único jeito de vir de Asgard até aqui é esse.

Siegfried – O.O Bem que eu disse pra não virmos! . Mas... e agora, elas podem tentar se afogar ao tentarem passar pelo redemoinho! Oh, minha vida sem a Hilda não seria vida; seria um tormento negro sem fim, que...

Tétis – Cara apaixonado assim também não dá... olha, tem uns Cavaleiros aí que parecem entender de dimensões paralelas e etc... vou ver o que dá pra fazer em matéria de trazer elas de lá pra cá. Aproveita e vem junto, pra já ir ficando na festa.

Siegfried – Ah, minha bela Hilda, tomara que fique bem e chegue aqui sã e salva...

E assim, os dois vão ao Salão de Festas. E toca subir as escadas de novo...

Tétis – Ai caramba, tô vendo que hoje vai ser o dia do meu step forçado!

Na festa, onde já era servida uma entrada de tainha, os gêmeos ainda não estavam lá muito à vontade...

Hades – Então, cês lembram da Pandora né?

Kanon – Eu nem sabia da existência dessa energúmena...

Pandora – Energúmenaaaaaaaaaaa! Senhor Hades, eu vou embora! .

Hades – Não senhora. Pra ficar lá no bem-bom com os Espectros? Nem.

Saga – Eu lembro dela sim... naquele castelo, quando tinha lá aquele Zero à Esquerda junto, a gente morrendo, ela fazendo pose pro Radamanthys naquela harpa...

Pandora – Energúmeno é você, Kanon, que ao se matar levou junto o meu Radinho! .

Kanon – Muito bem matado mesmo! Pena que trouxeram ele de volta! Não sei o que tu viu naquele cara de sobrancelhão... feio que dói... alcoólatra...

Pandora - . Melhor do que você, com essa cara de... de velho! Isso aí, ce tá é muito velho já!

Saga – Velhoooooo! Se ele tá velho, eu também tô! NÃO CHAMA ELE DE VELHO, SUA...

Pandora – Velho caído, caquético e com início de esclerose múltipla!

Saga e Kanon - . ! Grrrrrrr!

Hades – Calmaí gente... Saga, como é que você se lembra da Pandora? Se você é o ruim, e lá só tava o bom...

Saga - fazendo pose de intelectual Bem, quando há casos de dissociação de personalidade, nem sempre uma das partes sofre de amnésia quando a outra é dominante. Portanto eu, a parte denominada ruim (mas na verdade a principal ), lembro perfeitamente do que aconteceu. E lembro também que ela ficou zuando com a nossa cara na maior! .

Kanon – Batemos ou não em mulher, Saga?

Saga – E eu lá tenho cara de Seiya! Claro que batemos! HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!

O pau ia começar a comer, quando a sereia e o capach... guerreiro de Hilda chegam.

Tétis – Senhor Poseidon, temos um problema de transporte...

Siegfried – Hilda e Freya estão lá, naquele frio... snif!

Poseidon – E não pularam contigo por quê? o.o

Siegfries – Porque elas são tão...

Tétis – Frescura mesmo, patrão. Mas então, pra esse projeto de viking parar de encher o saco é melhor dar outro jeito... não existe outra passagem não?

Siegfried – Projeto de QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?

Poseidon – Sossega, Sieg. Hum... por mim eu até trazia as moçoilas no colo! Mas nem assim daria pra evitar o risco... é, acho que vão ter que pular mesmo.

Siegfried – Se fosse pra trazer no colo, é claro que EU traria! . 

Saga – Dá pra abrir uma passagem dimensional de lá pra cá. 

Siegfried – Pôxa, mas você faria isso por elas?

Kanon – Claro que a gente faz, umas gatas daquelas! Vamos ver qual de nós dois vai ficar com qual das duas, Saga?

Siegfried – O.O''''''' NEM A PAU! .

Hades – Pronto, começou... 

Poseidon – Sieg, essa é a única forma de faze-las virem sem mergulhar com tudo no redemoinho. Ou você topa, ou elas pulam! .

Siegfried - HUNF! Se não fosse a insistência de Hilda, eu nem vinha pra cá...

Narrador – Ô, insistência... 

Kanon – Beleza, consideramos isto um "sim". Vamos, mano.

Enquanto isso, ainda em Asgard...

Hilda – Pô, que demora... cadê o Sieg!

Freya – Ern... eu acho que vamos ter que pular de qualquer jeito... o que fez você pensar que o Sieg vindo ia evitar isso!

Narrador – O.O Primeiro comentário útil da Freya!

Hilda – É, acho que não tem jeito... vou ter que molhar meu vestido! U.u

Quando se acercam os gêmeos Shido e Bado.

Shido – E aí, chefias! Er... o que estão fazendo aí na frente desse redemoinho! Treinando mergulho? o.o

Freya – Sabe o que é? Tem uma festinha lááá no Reino dos Mares, que a gente não pode perder! Mas a única passagem pra lá, daqui, é essa! O.o

Bado – Ih... mas se a festinha for boa, vale a pena arriscar. É ou não é? 

Shido – Se vocês quiserem, a gente pula primeiro pra testar! Né Bado?

Bado – Claaaaaro... pensando em filar uma bóia, entrar de bicão mesmo

Hilda – Nem precisa. O Sieg já foi na frente...

Shido e Bado – Sempre o Sieg pra ficar com a parte boa do negócio. ¬¬'''''

E nessa hora chegam os outros gêmeos, através do tal portal dimensional.

Saga – Olá, mocinhas! . Viemos diretamente do Reino dos Mares para escolta-las, e... ué, vocês já têm companhia!

Hilda – Ah, esses dois? Que nada, meu anjo, só tão de passagem! . Tamos sozinhas né, Freya!

Kanon – Que coincidência, eu e o mano também tamos sozinhos...

Shido – EEEEIIIII, NÓS somos os Guerreiros-deuses por aqui! Quem vai escoltar as duas somos nós!

Saga – Como se não bastasse o Sieg...

Bado – E se não me engano, foi VOCÊ quem armou tudo aquilo pra deixar a Hilda doidona com o Um Anel... digo, com o Anel Nibelungos!

Saga – Eeeeeeuuuuu? Magina... foi o mano aquí do lado.

Shido – Putz, então você é o Saga... bem que estou começando a acreditar quando dizem que eu e o Bado somos "confundíveis"...

Kanon – Bom, mas de qualquer forma, sem o nosso portal elas não passam pra festa sem molhar o vestido...

Hilda – SEM MOLHAR O VESTIDO! Mas é claro que vamos com vocês! X3

Bado – Senhorita, vai confiar nesse crápula que judiou tanto da gente, e...

Hilda - dando o braço pro Kanon Já disse que passado é passado! . Vamos, queridos!

Freya - dando o braço pro Saga . 3

Kanon – Hasta a la vista, baby! abre o portal e vai com o irmão e as moças

Shido - HUMPFT! Só de vingança a gente vai nessa festa! Simbora Bado!

Os gêmeos pulam atrás dos outros gêmeos e das damas(?) de Asgard, antes que o portal se fechasse.

_Continua..._

E então? Será que o pessoal dos OVAs by TOEI vai furar e não vai aparecer na festa? E o Sieg, vai ter um ataque cardíaco por causa dos ciúmes? E a Tétis, finalmente vai conseguir chamar a atenção do Poseidon? E quanto a Pandora, será que vai ter mesmo um filho do Rada? E as duas duplas de gêmeos? Se uma só já dá azar, imagine duas em uma festa só...

Isso e muito mais, no próximo capítulo!


	4. IV

IV

E na festa de Poseidon, os anfitriões ainda esperavam todo mundo aparecer...

Hades – Os gêmeos foram embora... as moças de Asgard não chegam... o pessoal dos OVAs nem aparece... e só tem esse cara chato que nem queria vir! T.T

Siegfried - ¬¬''' Que negócio é esse?

Poseidon – Sossega que eu acho que eles tão chegando...

Os gêmeos gregos logo chegam acompanhados das moças nórdicas, o que provocou um O.O"" no Sieg.

Siegfried – Mas o que... ò.ó

Hilda – Oh, meu querido! abre os braços

Siegfried - ... ué, é pra mim?Eu sabia, sabia que a senhora Hilda olharia pra mim um dia! .

Hilda larga o braço do Kanon e corre em direção ao... Poseidon.

Hilda – Meu deus preferidooooooo (depois de Odin, claro...)! Que saudaaaaade daquela vez em que você me enfeitiçou! E ainda enfeitiça muita gente, viu... olharzinho 43

Tétis - . !

Sieg - . !

Poseidon - vermelho É... poxa, brigado! Mas então, tamos muito felizes de ver vocês aqui... vão se acomodando, que logo a Tétis serve o peixe!

Tétis – HUMPF! roxa

Kanon – Caramba, essa Hilda é bem volúvel... pensava que já tava na minha... ç.ç

Saga – Sossega... tem mais mina vinso! .

Kanon – Cê fala assim porque tá aí, com a Freya...

Freya – Nah, nem sei... ainda penso taaaaanto naqueles loirinhos...

Saga - ¬¬'''

Kanon – Pois é, doce ilusão de nossa parte.

Poseidon já ia apresentar ao moçoilas pro Hades e pra Pandora, como bom anfitrião, mas logo repara em duas figuras que se ocultavam atrás de um pilar grego...

Poseidon - ... ! Mais dois gêmeos!

Kanon – EEEEEEIIIIIIII, aqueles manes de Asgard? Mas os gêmeos oficiais aqui somos eu e o Saga!

Shido - saindo da sombra Nada a ver... estamos aqui para... hã...

Bado – Para proteger a Senhora Hilda, óbvio!

Poseidon – Sei... ¬¬ cês tão com jeito é de penetras mesmo!

Shido e Bado – Nóóóóósss? Magina...

Hades – Deixa quieto, mano! A gente nem sabe se o resto dos convidados vem... quero ver é isso aqui bombando! XD

Poseidon – o.o Olhando pra ele assim ninguém imagina que seja tão festeiro...

Pandora - contando os minutos pra poder ir embora

Poseidon – Beleza vai... ¬¬ Pelo menos assim a gente garante festa cheia. Bom, a Tétis vai servir todo mundo e eu vou tocar uma harpa pra animar o ambiente!

Todos - ¬¬'''''

Poseidon – Ué, não gostaram da idéia?

Hades – PQP! Harpa! Coloca aí um pagode pra gente sambar! XDDD

Hilda – Ou um funk das boladonas! X3

Poseidon – O.o... A cada dia esse pessoal me surpreende mais…

Sieg – Bom, pelo menos tenho alguém pra conversar agora... (referindo-se a Shido e Bado)

Shido – Que conversar o quêêêêêêê, é a gaiola das popozudas na área! \o/

Bado – EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Sieg – T.T

Saga – Putz, temos de dar um jeito de mandar esses gêmeos concorrentes embora!

Kanon – Éééééééé, mostrar que somos nós e mais ninguém!

Saga – Faz o seguinte... cochichando no ouvido de Kanon

Kanon – SHOW! Vamos nessa!

Poseidon foi buscar o micro system ultrapotente com os CDs de pagode, funk e afins, enquanto Tétis servia o peixe e o chopp.

Saga - enquanto a sereia servia seu prato Essa carninha deve de tar boa, hein! pegando na cinturinha dela

Tétis - tapa na mão do Saga SAI FORA! Hunf!

Saga - rindo

Kanon – Falando sério agora Tétis, o Poseida nem te olha... pô, dois gêmeos lindos aqui... dose dupla... e tu aí, marcando bobeira...

Tétis – Não adianta! vai rapidamente até o prato do Sieg, o único convidado homem que ainda não havia botado os "oião" em cima dela

Sieg – Pois é, Tétis... ao menos você me compreende...

Tétis – Como assim!

Sieg – Os patrões... temos tanta dedicação por eles, tanto amor e carinho... pra acontecer isso depois! T.T Ingratidão, ninguém liga pra nós... ;;

Tétis – Ah, pois é... u.u Poseidon nem me olha, e eu que sempre zelei tanto por ele...

Nessa hora, o titio dos mares chega e põe aquele sonzão. A galera, no início meio tímida, logo se pôs a dançar quando o choppinho fez efeito.

Hilda – Vamos mostrar que as nórdicas também têm samba no pé, Freya! .

Freya – Pagode... ou funk?

Hilda – Dança logo a música do Zeca Pagodinho e fica feliz! X3

Sieg - ;;... A minha senhora... dançando isso com todos esses marmanjos! . É demais! vai pro banheiro masculino desafogar as mágoas

Saga – Pronto Kanon, essa é a hora!

Kanon – XD

Os gêmeos gregos vão pro banheiro como quem não quer nada e ficam lá, jogando conversa fors, enquanto Sieg enxugava os olhos com aquele papel toalha pras mãos.

Saga – Festa legal né mano?

Kanon – Ô... só faltam umas gêmeas aí pra nós dois... que que cê acha?

Saga – Olha... de gêmeas não sei nada... mas de igêmeos nórdicos/i... vou te falar viu...

Sieg – Ei, que é que tem os meus amigos aí no meio!

Saga – Amigos! HIHIHIHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA, se aquilo é amigo... né, Kanon?

Kanon – Ô... é que cê nem viu nada, Sieg...

Sieg – D-do que estão falando!

Saga – Acho melhor a gente nem se meter no meio... vamos voltar pra festa, Kanon?

Sieg – EPAAAAAA, agora que começaram vão ter que terminar! . Anda, o que eles fizeram!

Kanon – Sei não... acho melhor não dizer...

Saga – Depois fica feio é pra gente...

Sieg – FALEEEEEEM! . 

Saga – Já que você insiste tanto...

Kanon – Bom... quando a gente foi buscar a Hilda e a Freya na beirada do buracão...

Saga – Os dois lá estavam com elas... por isso que conseguiram passar pra cá, aproveitando nosso portal.

Sieg – Mas... er... estavam lá como! ...só do lado, né?

Kanon – Iiiiiiihhhh...

Saga – De detalhes eu vou te poupar, Sieg...

Kanon – Tavam num cato...

Saga – A Freya com o Bado e a Hilda com o Shido...

Kanon – Cada malho... olha, se fosse mina minha nem te digo...

Saga – Mas a Hilda nem é tua mina né, Sieg? É só a patroa mesmo. Então tu tem mais é que ficar quieto... mas o Shido devia saber da tua quedinha por ela e nem teve consideração...

Sieg – T.T! ELE TAVA CARECA DE SABER! Eu sempre desabafava sobre isso com os dois... e olha aí! SNIF! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! detona os papéis-toalha

Saga – Meus pêsames Sieg...

Kanon – Pobrezinho...

Saga – Mas olha, se eu fosse tu, nem deixava só nisso! Esses dois são uns folgados, uns penetras que entram sem convite em festa, e ainda por cima um deles te rouba a mina! Vai lá e dá uma lição neles, bota os dois daqui pra fora!

Sieg - ... . ! Isso mesmo! Minha honra como guerreiro clama para que eu não deixe barato! sai todo brioso do banheiro

Saga – HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA! Conseguimos, Kanon!

Kanon – Sabia que um dia nos uniríamos pra fazer uma maldade! HIHIHIHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!

O guerreiro nórdico caído pela "chefa" foi pra rodinha de samba, mais vermelho que um pimentão por causa da raiva, e pra piorar viu a Hilda no samba com o Shido...

Sieg - ! EU SABIA! Mas que pouca vergonha é essa!

Todos - ?

Hilda – Qualé Sieg, é só um sambinha!

Sieg – Que nada! Então... então a senhora está mesmo de casinho com esse FDP?

Shido - ! Casinho! Pô, tu tá paranóico mesmo hein! De ver dançar já pensa em casinho...

Sieg – Não se faça de desentendido! Eu sei MUITO BEM o que aconteceu! parte pra porrada

Shido – Ei, peraê!

Sieg começa a encher o Shido de pancada, mas logo é impedido pelo Bado. Os três entram num quebra-pau daqueles, e a mulherada começa a gritar e correr.

Poseidon – EEEEEEEEIIIIIII, que zona é essa! Minha festa não é baile funk de verdade, valeu! Querem se estapear, é daqui pra fora!

Sieg – Oras! E como você se sentiria se a sua amada estivesse andando com seu amigo de confidências!

Poseidon – Dor de corno é daqui pra rua também! Falei, tá falado!

Shido – Eu NÃO TÔ DE CASO com a Hilda! . 

Sieg – Em... então como é que estavam se pegando em Asgard! Justo com você, que sabe de todo sobre o que sinto por ela?

Shido - ! Se pegando? Como se pegando! Quem te disse isso?

Sieg – Foram os gêmeos lá que... inclusive um deles enganou a gente e o Poseidon, e...

Shido - ¬¬''''' Ele acreditou no que justo aqueles dois manes disseram...

Hilda - . Sieg, depois dessa tu tem é que vestir o chapéu de BURRO!

Sieg - ...então a senhora não tem nada com ele?

Hilda – NÃO! Eu sempre disse que achava esses dois uns sem sal do caramba!

Sieg - ... se sentindo uma anta

Poseidon – Putz, mas bem que esse treco de gêmeos dar azar acaba sendo verdade... KANON!

Kanon - vindo do banheiro com cara de inocente Que foi, Poseida:)

Poseidon – QUE NEGÓCIO É ESSE DE MENTIR PRO SIEG!

Kanon – Eeeeeuuuuu? Que nada, foi o Saga.

Saga – Poseida, me diz uma coisa: quem foi que te levou no bico por treze anos, eu ou ele?

Kanon – Quem foi que quase matou Atena, eu ou ele!

Poseidon – Os dois... u.u

Saga e Kanon – QUE NADAAAAA, foi ele! um apontando pro outro e o outro pro um

Poseidon – Escutem aqui, se continuarem a bagunçar a minha festa, eu...

Saga – Você o quêêêêê! Eu não tenho medo dos deuses! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!

Kanon – Nem eu! HIHIHIHIHIHHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!

Poseidon – Ora, seus...

Mas logo a briga se interrompeu, porque o pessoal dos OVAs by Toei havia acabado de chegar...

icontinua.../i


	5. V

V

ATENÇÃO: Este capítulo é provavelmente uma das coisas mais insanas, doidas, malucas e psicodélicas (tá, eu amo mesmo um pleonasmo) que já vieram a sair da cabeça de quem vos escreve. Portanto, se você é sensível a maluquice, melhor virar a página.

O pessoal dos OVAs by Toei havia acabado de chegar...

Poseidon – E aííííííí, pessoal! . Como cês vão?

Ártemis – Ah, a gente vai indo...

Saga – Pô mano, cê pode ver que toda a família de Atena anda por aqui... ¬¬ Todo esse povo ou é irmão dela, ou primo de sei lá que grau, ou tio, ou seja lá o que for.

Kanon... e daí!

Saga – Quantas brigas de família, não! O.O

Kanon – Nah, até nós tivemos lá as nossas briguinhas também... :)

Poseidon – Bom gente, vamos sentando... er, Apolo, desce da perna de pau, vai. ¬¬

Apolo – Sem graça... só porque gosto de ver tudo por cima. desce da perna de pau e fica do tamanho do Maradona

Hades – HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! XDDDDDD

O mane quer dar uma de alto e olha aí!

Apolo – ú.u

Hilda – Ai Deus do Sol, me conta, que gel da hora é esse que você usa pra deixar o cabelo assim?

Apolo – Er... só conto se você me disser onde fazem esse corte massa do teu cabelo.

Hilda – Hum... ah, é um cabeleireiro desconhecido, porém muito talentoso, lá de Asgard... ninguém sabe quem ele é! .

Sieg – Sou eu que corto as madeixas lindas dela! Ah, minha querida Hilda disse que eu sou TALENTOSO! desmaia

Hilda - mão na testa GUH! Descobriram que um MANÉ completo cuida da minha cabeleira!

Apolo – Ern... esse cara aí que corta? Sério? Rapá, quanto cê tá cobrando?

Sieg - ... pra Hilda eu faço de graça. Agora, pra tu... --'''

Apolo – Qualé rapeize, eu sou um DEUS!

Saga – EI, essa fala é minha! HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Apolo – Pior que nem deus tu é. ¬¬ Mas então, projeto de viking, quanto cê cobra?

Sieg – DE NOVO PROJETO DE VIKING! . !

Hilda – Hehê, deixa lá Sieg! Olha, o preço dele é que você ilumine mais Asgard de vez em quando, pra gente curtir uma prainha sem passar tanto frio, e deixarmos de ser tão branquelos. Uma bagatela, não? .

Apolo - ¬¬ Asgard sux. Odin uma vez jogou uma partida de gamão comigo, apostando a luminosidade do lugar. Eu ganhei. Nada feito trocar a aposta por um corte de cabelo.

Abel – Eu troco! Afinal, o VERDADEIRO Deus do Sol sou eu. ¬¬ E meu cabelo tá só o bagaço mesmo, precisa de um trato.

Apolo – Que nada! Quando se fala em sol, de quem o povo lembra? Hein, hein? De mim, pô!

Abel – Dane-se, o meu OVA foi pro cinema e o seu não! . 

Apolo – Meu OVA ivai/i pro cinema, e é BEM mais cheio de efeitos especiais do que o seu!

Abel – Uma bOVA/b! Você só aparece no final, e mesmo assim nem ifinal/i aquela PQP de iPrólogo/i tem!

Apolo – E você, que toma flechada no estilo Seiya-veste-a-armadura-de-Sagitário-e-salva-o-mundo?

Abel – Baixote, que quando usa a perna-de-pau parece um fantasma!

Apolo – Usurpador barato! . 

Apolo – Mane!

Abel – FDP!

Poseidon – Cheeeega! Mas que saco, o povo apareceu aqui hoje pra brigar?

Hades – Bom, o campeão sou eu. Pois a minha série tem 19 OVAs até o presente momento, e meu nome é citado todo o tempo, por mais que eu só dê as caras no fim! . Bem no estilo Sauron mesmo!

Voz – E porrrrr falarrrrr em Sssssssauronnnnn, meu preciosssssssssooo...

Todos - ?

Voz – Ssssiiiimmmm, nós quer ele, ssssiiiim... cadê o preciossssooooo?

Kanon – Más notícias, Saga. ¬¬

Saga – Quais?

Kanon – Deixamos o portal dimensional aberto.

Saga - ! Isso quer dizer que pessoas ou seres de quaisquer dimensões podem vir pra cá se acharem alguma entrada pro Portal! O.O'''''

Kanon – Pois é... e olha quem achou.

Voz – Sssssméagol bonzzzzzziiiinhooooo...

Saga – Putz! Justo o primo do Markino...

Sméagol – Nósssss quer ele... messsssstre bonzzziiiiinhoooo...

Saga – Não, eu sou o MESTRE MALVADO! A parte boa ficou em casa hoje! HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sméagol – Parrrrte boa? Ssssssiiiim, nósss também entende desssas coisa. Não é, preciosssso?

Gollum - olhos verdes Ssssiiiim... nóssssss quer ele! Messssstre malvado! O hobbit Bolsssssseiro não nosss ajudou a conseguir o Preciosssso! Messsstre malvado ajuda nósssss, não ajuda?

Saga – Depende, quanto tu me paga?

Gollum – Nóssss não tem nada, mas nóssss pode roubar, é ssssim, rrrrroubar.

Sméagol – Não, preciossssso! Nós é bom, nós não rouba!

Gollum – Nóssss é ruim, nósss rouba sssim! Nós quer ele, nós quer ele!

Sméagol – Não, não rouba não!

Gollum – Rrrrrrouba ssssim!

Sméagol – Rouba NADA! Nóssss ser bonzzzzinhossss... choramingando

Kanon – MAIS UM COM EXÚ! Não acredito.

Saga – Então tu também tem um lado bom que te torra o saco, é?

Gollum – Ssssssiiim... nóssss tem um lado que não nossss deixa matarrrrr... nem roubarrrr, nem NADA!

Saga – Ih, isso porque você não conhece o meu lado bom ainda. Pior que a Madre Teresa de Calcutá.

Saga bom – E você é pior do que Hitler, seu mane. ¬¬

Saga ruim – E você, que vive chorando pelos cantos por causa da FDP da Atena!

Saga bom – Grrrrrr, eu acabo contigo! . 

Sméagol – Messsstre bonzzziinho... ajuda nóssss a ssse livrarrrr do mal...

Saga bom – Olha, em primeiro lugar você precisa parar de falar em "nós". E sim falar em EU. O Exú vive me dizendo que eu e ele somos um só etc. e tal, mas sempre fiz questão de falar em iprimeira pessoa do singular/i.

Sméagol – O que ssser esssa pesssoa, preciosssso?

Saga bom – "Eu", oras.

Sméagol – O Messsstre bonzzzzinho é esssa primeira pessssoa? O.o

Saga bom – Não. ¬¬ O pronome "eu" é a primeira pessoa do singular.

Sméagol – Aaaaahhhhh... masss Messssstre, o que sssser pronome?

Kanon - ¬¬ Olha mane, faz o seguinte: toma dois comprimidos de Gardenal de manhã, dois de tarde e dois de noite, que a coisa fica mais fácil, OK?

Sméagol – E o que ssssser Gardenal?

Kanon – É o remédio que o Saga toma. ¬¬

Poseidon – Escuta, ô aborto da natureza, que é que tu fazes na minha festa?

Sméagol – Nósssss quer ele...

Poseidon – "Ele" quem?

Sméagol – O Preciossssooo...

Poseidon - ? Que raios é isso?

Saga – É o Um Anel.

Hilda - ANEEEEEEEELLLLL! XD

Sieg – Ah, não. Esse negócio de anel já deu muito pano pra manga lá em Asgard!

Poseidon – Colega, eu só tenho aqui uma cópia barata do anel Nibelungos, que por sinal domina a mente do usuário de maneira inexorável também. Tá empatado aí mesmo, enchendo o saco... ¬¬ Quer pra ti?

Gollum e Sméagol – Nós quer ele! NÓS QUER ELE! pulando

Poseidon – Argh, já vai... . Tétis, busca lá o anel.

Gollum - para Tétis PEIXEEEEEE BONZZZIIIINHOOOOO! passa a língua nos lábios

Tétis – GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Oo sai correndo

Gollum – PEIXEEEEEEEE CRU E BONZIIIIIIINHOOOOOO! \o/ corre atrás dela

Poseidon – Tomara que ela tenha ido buscar o anel. ¬¬

Enquanto isso, perto do lugar onde Poseidon guardava seus "tesouros"...

Tétis - correndo ME DEIXA EM PAZ, SEU MALDITOOOOO!

Gollum - ainda correndo atrás PEIXEEEEEEEE!

Tétis - se esgueirando por uma porta Arf... arf... acho que aqui eu posso me considerar salva... u.u

Gollum - lá fora farejando Func... func... PEIXEEEEEEEEEEEEE! vai correndo em direção à porta onde se escondeu Tétis

Tétis – NÃO! O.O olha pra dentro da sala O recinto onde o chefe guarda os tesouros! O tal Nibelungos fake deve de estar por aqui! vasculhando tudo desesperadamente

Gollum - entrando na sala Achamosssss o peixxxxxeeeeeee...

Tétis – Hunf... hungh... ACHEI! Aqui está!

Gollum – Nóóósssss tem fome... nóóósssss querrr peixxxxeeee que deixxxxaaa nóóóóssssss forrrrte, é sssiiiiim!

Tétis – N-não queria o seu Precioso? Olha, ele está aqui! . mostra o Nibelungos pintado de tinta dourada barata

Gollum – O.O''''''''''' olhos enormes²²²²²²²²²²² MEU PRECIOOOOSSSOOOOOO! cata o anel com sofreguidão das mãos de Tétis

Tétis - ¬¬''' Ser bizarro.

Gollum - pulando, saltando e dançando, indo pra fora da sala O meu preciooossssoooooo! Nóssssss tem ele de novoooooo! MEU PRECIOOOOSSSSOOOOOO!

Enquanto isso, uns peixes nadavam na parte do mar.

Peixe 1 – Ei mano, olha quem tá lá embaixo!

Peixe 2 – É aquele FDP que comeu vários dos nossos primos ainda vivos! . 

Peixe 3 – E tá importunando a nossa "chefa"!

Peixe 4 – VAMOS NOS VINGAAAARRRRR! Agora somos em maior número!

Uma turba de uns vinte peixes médios e grandes invadiram o local, nadando e depois despencando mesmo.

Gollum - ?... PEIXEEEEESSSSS BONZZZZIIIIINHOOOOSSSSS! abre a boca

Alguns até são devorados na hora, mas outros lutam bravamente e acabam levando o Sméagol/Gollum prum abismo ali perto.

Gollum - caindo Precioooooossssoooo!

Uma barulhada de peixes se debatendo foi ouvida, e depois silêncio.

Tétis - ... é, parece que o tal bicho já era! Pena que mais parentesse sacrificaram por conta disso! T.T

E na festa...

Kanon – Saga, melhor fecharmos o portal antes que mais alguém estranho entre por ele.

Saga – Pois é, vamos fechar agora.

E numa dimensão diversa...

Yuripon – Aê Paris, vem ver isso!

Paris - no PC Já vai! Tô revendo o 11o episódio de xxxHoLIC, é roooooooooxxx!

Yuripon – Eu sei, mas tem algo aqui que é mais rox! ¬

Paris – ! Mais ros do que xxxHoLIC?

Yuripon – Éééééééé! Vem dar uma olhada!

Paris – Xô ver. Olha, é mesmo! Parece... hum... um daqueles portais tridimensionais de filme de ficção científica!

Yuripon – Vamos ver o que tem do outro lado? oo

Paris – Sei lá, pode ser perigoso.

Yuripon - ...esses portais não costumam aparecer na vida real, certo?

Paris – Certo. Isso quer dizer que estamos numa fic, né?

Yuripon – Não. ¬¬ Que só podemos estar sonhando!

Paris – Então não tem perigo! \o/

Yuripon - \o/ Não!

Os dois vão felizes e contentes pela passagem.

E na festa...

Saga – Não Kanon, ainda não fecha!

Kanon – Por que?

Saga – Tem gente passando por ele!

Kanon – Oras, mais um motivo pra fechar! Quer mais Golluns por aqui!

Saga – Se você fechar as pessoas que o estão atravessando vão direto pra Outra Dimensão! . 

Kanon – Melhor do que virem pra cá. 

Saga – Anda, deixa virem. Não pode ser coisa pior que o Sméagol.

Kanon – Beleza... -- Por que será que sempre dou ouvidos ao Saga, mesmo me ferrando depois?

Logo, os irmãos aparecem na festinha do Poseida.

Paris – Olha sóóóóóóó, um templo grego! Tem até pilarzeeeeeeeenhos! X)

Yuripon – Éééééééé! \o/ Que ROOOOOOX!

Saga - ;; Esquece o que eu disse, Kanon... tem coisa pior do que o Gollum...

Kanon – É! Só MAIS DOIS GÊMEOS pra ser algo PIOR do que o primo do Markino! . 

iContinua.../i

Nota – Yuripon e Páris são dois gêmeos de verdade, membros do fórum CDZ, que eu coloquei na fic só pra irritar mais ainda Saga e Kanon! E é claro, porque eu amo gêmeos, e a festa do Poseidon não ia ficar com menos do que três pares deles. :)


	6. VI

O Encontro dos Vilões

Cap. 6

Os gêmeos gregos esqueceram o portal dimensional aberto e mais gêmeos apareceram na festinha do Poseida...

Poseidon - ¬¬ Tá OK, quem são os intrusos??

Yuripon - Olhaaaaaaaa, que cosplays legais! ¬ Que evento de CDZ é esse?

Paris - Não sei, só sei que é ROOOOOOOXXXXX!!! \o

Hades - Ern... "cos" o quê?

Yuripon - Cosplaaaays! \o/ Lógico! Ou vai me dizer que cês num tão a caráter?

Poseidon -Que a caráter, essa é a minha vestimenta de todos os dias! 

Paris - ...então viemos parar num cenário de CDZ de VERDADEEEEEEEEEEE?????

Hades - Por favor, explique: o que viria a ser CDZ?

Yuripon - Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, oras! 

Saga - Eita... pensei que a nossa existência fosse secreta e desconhecida do público em geral! O.O

Yuripon - NADAAAAAAAA, o mundo inteiro conhece vocês! Só que em forma de anime.

Poseidon - Ern... o que ser anime??

Paris - Desenho japonês, oras!

Saga - O.O'''' Não passamos de um DESENHO pro resto do mundo??

Yuripon - Éééééééééé!!! CAAAAAAARA, eu tô conhecendo o pessoal de CDZ! Espera só o fórum saber disso!!

E por falam em fórum...

Lynn - +entra no MSN+ MARIDOOOOOO!!!

Finess - Esssssssposa!

Lynn - E aí, como anda a vida? \o

Finess - Tentando arrumar inspiração pras fics da Liga! xD

Lynn - Naaahhh, essas fics com membros do fórum são uma tosqueira que só! U.u

Finess - Então como cê tá escrevendo a presente fic nesse formato? o.o

Lynn - Ah... ern.. deixa! ''

Finess - Me diz uma coisa, o que será esse treco que tá aqui do lado do meu PC??

Lynn - Treco??

Finess - É, um treco! Brilhante, esquisito... parece coisa de UFO!

Lynn - Credo... U.U Owwwwwww, Finess, tem um negócio assim aqui também! O.O

Finess -Tem? O.O

+Tay foi adicionado à conversa+

Tay - Oie povo!

Lynn - Taaaaayyyyy, socorrooooooooo!!! O.O

Finess - Ideeeeeeemmm!!! Se bem que pra trapaceiro de TGU eu não peço socorro. ¬¬

Tay - Ern... o que foi, gente?

Lynn - Tem um troço aqui que...

Finess - O.O LYYYYNNNNN, dá pra ver você aí no seu PC através do negócio que tem no meu quartooooo!!!

Lynn - +olhando+... é mesmo!

Tay - Ei, ei, eu quero um portal desses pra mim também!

Lynn - É isso! Esses luminosos são portais, Finess!!

Finess - ... e se eu tentar ir até aí?

Lynn - TENTAAAAAAA!!!! XD

Tay - E eu?! O.o

Finess - atravessa o portal Lyyyyynnnnnn!!!

Lynn - Fineeeesssss+se abraçam+

Nisso, um terceiro portal aparece na casa da Lynn

Lynn e Finess - O.O'''''''''''''''''''''''''

E no Reino de Poseidon...

Yuripon - Olhaaaaaaaa Paris, dá pra ver um quarto que não é o nosso do outro lado do buraco!!

Paris - É mesmooooooo!! O que será isso?

Lynn - O.O'''' Olha lá o Páris e o Yuri do outro lado!

Finess - É mesmo! Vamos pra lá, deve ser a casa deles!

Os dois atravessam o portal, enquanto o Tay fica resmungando na casa dele por não ter aparecido nenhuma luzinha ou coisa do tipo.

Paris - Fineeeeesssss!! Lyyyynnnn!! Vocês por aqui!

Lynn - O.O Cara, esse templo grego enorme é a casa de vocês?

Finess - +olhando atentamente cada detalhe da arquitetura+

Poseida - Seus gêmeos FDP, fechem logo essa joça de portal!

Saga e Kanon - U.u +fecham+

Lynn - ...será o que eu tô pensando? OS GÊMEOS DE GÊÊÊÊÊÊMEOOOOOSSSS+desmaia+

Finess - Dizaê sogrão!

Saga - Sogrão? Qualé, eu não tenho filhos!

Saga ruim - Mas eu sim! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Kanon - o.o... eu tenho uma sobrinha e nem sabia?

Finess - Tem. :D Eu casei com ela! Não lembra?

Saga bom - Não. U.u

Kanon - Eu também não... mas enfim, finalmente uma mulher na família! Tava cansado de ver só o Saga...

Saga bom e ruim - ¬¬'''''''''''''''''''

Hades - OK, gente, o amor de família é lindo. Mas o que diabos essa galera faz aqui??

Yuri - Oras, o portal tava aberto e a gente entrou! D

Hades - Disso eu sei, mané. Quero saber é porque ainda não foram embora!

Finess - Eeeeeiiiiiii, que falta de educação!

Sieg - Senhora Hilda, essa festa tá virando um manicômio. Vamos embora! T.T

Hilda - Naaaada, quero ver no que vai dar o barraco! xD

Poseidon - Tudo bem, chega de zona! O que vocês fazem aqui? E que coisa é essa de invadir a minha festa sem serem convidados??

Finess - Somos fanzassos de CDZ! xD

Shido - Pô, tamos famosos!

Finess - Nem tão famosos, afinal vocês são subprodutos da Toei! xD

Hilda - U.u ''

Tay - +aparecendo do nada+ Poooo, quase que não entro!

Lynn - Como você conseguiu vir pra cá? O.o

Finess - Tay é o Senhor das Maracutaias, esqueceu? U.u

Lynn - Ah... o.o

Tay - Olha que legal, vou tirar foto dos Cavs de verdade e vender pra todo mundo na net!

Poseidon - Queeee tirar foto!! É proibido, não queremos divulgação papparazzi e...

Tay - +tirando um monte de foto com um celular daqueles de muamba+ Tá pra mim! FUI!!

Poseidon - Pegueeeeeemmm aquele cara!!

Hades - Ih mano, deixa... ele vai divulgar e as gatas vão cair de monte!

Poseidon - Que gatas, eu quero sossego! Vai saber na mão de quem vai parar! Voltaaaaaaa+sai correndo+

Tay - +para Kanon+ Ei chefia, abre o portal pr'eu voltar pra casa? D

Kanon - Bem... o Poseida não falou nada sobre reter vocês aqui, então pode ir embora...

O gêmeo do Esclerosa Pura deixa o ex-Diltia passar e logo em seguida fecha o portal de novo.

Poseida - +arfando+ Uffffffff... não tô mais com a mesma forma de antes! Droga, ser imortal não adianta nada! Er... Kanon, viu aquele meio-russo por aí?

Kanon - Uai, o Hyoga não foi convidado pra festa! Ou foi?

Poseida - Não, anta! É aquele magrelo emo!

Kanon - Aaaahhh, fique tranqüilo. Já liberei a saída dele pra devida dimensão de origem.

Poseida - O.O TU TÁ LOUCO!! Ele tá com fotos de todo mundo e vai espalhar por aí! O segredo do templo marinho já não vai ser mais tão secreto!!

Kanon - Mas... eu... nem pensava que... +sentindo-se um burro+

E na casa do Tay...

Tay - +no MSN+ Milaaaaaaa, ó que coisa legal eu tenho aqui!!

Mila - Nah, tô de mal do Tay! U.u''

Tay - Não estará mais depois de ver isso+envia as fotos pelo ficheiro do MSN+

Mila - OO Os gemas geladoooooossss!!! Onde você arrumou esse cosplay

Tay - Não é cosplay, são eles de verdade!

Mila - ????? Mentiroso!!

Tay - Verdade, dá uma olhada mais de perto!

Mila - ...eles não existem!

Tay - Existem sim, apareceu um portal na casa da Lynn e do Finess do lado do PC, eu peguei uma carona nele até um lugar onde tem um monte de personagens de CDZ!

Mila - Mentir é feio, Tay! U.u

Tay - É sério, já falei pra olhar a foto melhor!

Mila - Hum... parce bem real! Mas mesmo assim não acredito mais em você!

Tay - U.u

E agora? O que vai acontecer na festinha do Poseida? Será que todo mundo vai descobrir que os Cavaleiros são reais? Não perca as respostas, no capítulo  
sete!!

----------------

PO!!!! Mais de um ano depois, continuei esta porcaria!!

Este capítulo eu dedico para: Paris e Yuri, que não postam mais no fórum CDZ, mas meso assim coloquei-os na fic, pois iniciei o capítulo há tempos e decidi não tira-los; e ao Tay, porque ele diz que essa é a minha única fic de humor minha que preste! U.u


	7. VII

Cap. 7

No último capítulo, Tay, em seu misterioso sistema de contrabando de fotos, tentou convencer sua anterior amiga e atual arquiinimiga Mila de comprar fotos legítimas de Shido e Bado. Conseguirá ele realizar seu intento?

Mila - Não! Por mais que eu ame os gemas gelados, não vou aceitar nada do trambiqueiro-trapaceiro-mor do Tay!

Tay - Naaaahhh, não guarde rancor! Vai perder uma oportunidade dessas só porque me odeia?

Mila - U.u Vou sim!

Tay - Beleza! Fique sem foto que eu vendo pra outros.

Mila - Naaaahh, que se dane! Posso muito bem viver sem essas fotos. Se bem que eles são lindos, fofos... aiiii!!!

Enquanto isso, Tay tenta vender seu peixe, digo, suas fotos a outros.

Tay - Lizzyyyyy, tenho uma surpresa que tu vai amaaaar!

Lizzy - O que?

Tay - Fotos do Sieg!

Lizzy - Sieg? Que Sieg? o.o O de CDZ?

Tay - Issooooo!! Quer??

Lizzy - Mas ele é só um personagem!

Tay - Aiae, que povo mais cético! Enfim, tô mandando as fotos, gostou compra, não gostou vai pra PQP...

Lizzy - olhando SÃO LINDAS!!! Olha que homem perfeito!! Cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, quase dois metros de altura... babando 

Tay - Pra você faço baratinho! Por cinqüenta paus te dou as fotos, mais uma passagem pra festa onde ele se encontra!

Lizzy - Tá brincando!

Tay - Tô nada! Foi de lá que tirei as fotos agora mesmo! Tá duvidando? Te levo lá!

Lizzy - O Tay tomou umas e outras hoje, só pode...

Sem titubear, o emo-mor do CDZ passou o portal do quarto dele pro da Lizzy (por macumba mesmo), fez ambos entrarem nele (o Kanon fechou só o da entrada pro Reino de Poseidon, mas esqueceu de fechar os portais de saída), e como o gêmeo do esclerosado havia fechado todos os contatos com o reino marinho, eles ficaram vagando em Outra Dimensão.

Lizzy - Tay, seu trambiqueiro!

Tay - Houve algum erro, mas não foi intencional! Juro! y.y Dessa vez eu não fiz trapaça!

E no Reino do Poseida...

Poseidon - Reabra essa coisa, Kanon! Precisamos pegar o franjudo emo antes que seja tarde!

Kanon - Que remédio...

O outro Cavaleiro de Gêmeos abriu de novo o portal e... em vez do Tay, encontrou apenas a Lizzy.

Kanon - Ei, outra pessoa?

Poseidon - Quero o magrelo aqui, agora, com as fotos!

Lizzy - Eeeeeiii, o Kanon! De verdade! O Tay não mentiu mesmo! Tem também o Poseidon, o Hades, o... SIEEEEEEG sai correndo em direção a ele 

Sieg - Eeeeeeiiiii, o que é isso?!

Hilda - o.o Ela parece sua filha, com esses zoiões iguais aos seus! Me diz, Sieg, você andou zanzando por aí e eu não sabia?!

Sieg - Claro que não! Eu sou fiel à minha senhora

Hilda!

Lizzy - babando Aaaaaiii loiroso, quem me dera ser sua filha de verdade, sabe...

Sieg - Er... garota, daonde você me conhece?

Lizzy - Não importa... o importante é quw achei você ainda em estado de babância 

Sieg - o.o

Hilda - Mas ele sempre está no meu pé! Que diabos é isso de ficar secando o meu namorado?!

Sieg - Namorado??

Lizzy - Desde quando? Sieguinho tá livre, né amor?

Sieg - Eeeeeerrrr...

Hilda - Tá nada! Passa ele pra cá!

Agarrando o nórdico pelo pescoço, Hilda deu aquele beijaço de língua nele.

Todos - o.o

Lizzy - TT

Sieg - depois do beijo OO CAAAARA, A HILDA ME BEIJOU desmaia 

Freya - Mas Hilda, por que você sempre deu aquele desprezo no Sieg e só agora demonstrou-se interessada nele?

Hilda - Não sabe como são as coisas? Só quando algo ameaça perder-se é que a gente dá valor!

Freya - ...

Sieg - saltando AEEEEEEE, fui beijado pela Hilda Cês viram? Ela me amaaaaa!!

E na passagem que o Kanon havia reaberto...

Poseidon - E agora? Como vamos achar o carinha de novo?!

Kanon - Bom, é... acho que o jeito é rezar.

Poseidon - PUTZ, até que pra Cavaleiro de Ouro tu tá bem inútil hein!

Kanon - Eeeeiiii!! U.u

Tay - saindo pelo buraco Ufa! Consegui achar a festinha. Ufffff...

Lizzy - Brigada Tay! Você conseguiu fazer com que eu encontrasse meu ídolo, mesmo já tendo namorada! Tó, cinqüenta paus!

Tay - TT Vou ficar RICO! Não falei pessoal? Podem vir, é garantido e a Lizzy tá de prova!

Povo - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Do portal dimensional saíram: Yusuke, Sombra de Hades e Tomatrix.

Poseidon - O emo voltou!! Ei cara! Cadê minhas fotos?

Tay - Azar! Mostrei pra Lizzy, e apesar de ter me perdido na Outra Dimensão, consegui voltar pra casa (por macumba de novo), avisar os três caras da festa e vender ingresso mais fotos! Vou faturar duzentos contos só hoje!

Lynn - Eeeeeiiii, comércio ilegal!

Finess - Caham! Senhor Poseidon, caso queira me contratar como advogado pra processar esse FDP, digo, o Tay, estou à disposição.

Poseidon - Que processar o quêêêêêê, eu vou mesmo é pra porrada! Mas antes devo usar de alguma estratégia, peraí...

Sombra - AEEEEEEEEEEE, chefia do mundo das trevas . Que dez! Me dá um autógrafo?

Hades - Quem és tu, figura?

Sombra - Seu fã, sua Sombra, seu seguidor, seu TUDO!

Hades - Tô te estranhando, hein...

Sombra - Quiéisso cumpadi! Soy muy macho, só tou querendo mostrar minha eterna gratidão a vós!

Hades - Melhor forma de fazê-lo é candidatar-se a porteiro do meu Castelo! O último pediu demissão e tô sem ninguém. Só pra constar, essa Pandora maluca só fica de "pega" com o Radamanthys e não vigia coisa nenhuma.

Sombra - Quanto tá pagando?

Hades - Meio salário mínimo por mês!

Sombra - Fechado!

E no outro lado do salão...

Yusuke - Pandora, como tu és linda! Bem melhor do que nas fotos! Casa comigo?

Pandora - Hunf! Já sou comprometida!

Yusuke - Com aquele bêbado do Rada? Manda ele pra PQP! XD

Pandora - ignorando 

Yusuke - ;; Nah, vou pagar nada pra esse Tay. Meu xaveco nem tá funcionando!

Tay - EEEEEEEIIIIIII, o acordo era 50 paus pelo ingresso pra festa mais as fotos, nada de Pandora garantida!

Yusuke - Nada feito! Só vim aqui por causa dela!

Tay - VSF Yusuke! Quero minha grana!!

Finess - Vaham! Tay, se você quiser meus serviços pra processar o Yusuke, sai baratinho...

Tay - Não, obrigado!

Finess - Esse povo não quer mais se utilizar da Justiça... ;;

Tétis - ... mas garoto, eu já disse que não quero!!

Tomatrix - Ora pois, sereia, tu não sabes que portugueses adoram um bacalhau?

Tétis - Não sou bacalhau!!

Tomatrix - Pouco importa, ora pá! Melhor ainda, mulher e jantar ao mesmo tempo, pois!

Tétis - AIEEEEEEE, socorro senhor Poseidon!

MAs o Poseida tava tramando com Saga e Kanon pra se livrar do excesso de penetras...

Poseidon - OK, vagabundos, vocês trouxeram a cambada pra cá! Agora, tratem de tirar! O negócio é o seguinte, vão jogando eles todos de volta pras devidas dimensões e em seguida façam com que esqueçam tudo o que viram aqui.

Kanon e Saga - Faremos o que pudermos...

Continua!! XD


	8. VIII

Cap.8

Tudo estava um caos total! A festinha que o Poseida havia planejado tava uma zona que só, todo mundo invadindo por causa do descuido de dois gêmeos levados. Os quais, aliás, tinham que arrumar rapidinho um meio de expulsar todo aquele povão da festa antes que o Poseidon tivesse um chilique!

Kanon - É que nem peixe, Saga. Tem que ter uma isca pra atrair esse pessoal pra fora!

Saga - Peixe... isca... que metáforas mais furadas pra quem tá no Reino dos Mares!

Kanon - Ah, tá bom! Não sou bom com linguagem, e que se dane! xD O negócio é resolver essa parada logo. Vem cá, o que eu acho que pode dar certo é... bzbzbzbzbzbzbz... +cochichando no ouvido do Saga+

Saga - Aeeeee, é boa idéia sim! Simbora!

Os gêmeos esclerosados reabrem o portal multidimensional e fingem reparar em algo muito interessante lá dentro.

Kanon - Olhaaaaaaaa, caraca, não sabia que tinha portal pra lá não!!

Saga - É mesmoooooo, vamos pra lá e não contamos pra ninguém!

Tay - Opa, opa, opaaaaaaa! Ir pra onde?

Kanon - U.u Não te interessa.

Tay - Interessa sim! Dizaê, o que tem do outro lado?

Saga - Nem a pau a gente conta.

Yusuke - Ei, que aglomeração é essa ae?

Tomatrix - Ora pois, o que está a acontecer aqui, ó Tay?

Tay - Tem alguma coisa atrás desse portal que esses gêmeos malucos não querem nos contar!

Sombra - Ae, também quero participar disso! O que é?

Saga - +pensando+ Deu certo!

Kanon - Tá bom, vai! Já que insistem tanto, eu digo: é uma passagem pros estúdios exclusivos de fotos da "prêibói"!

Os quatro - ÔPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Queremos ver!!

Sem demora, o quarteto se precipitou pro portal que, na verdade, os levou diretinho pro próprio sossego do lar. E, claro, os gêmeos já haviam instalado um "plugin" de amnésia: assim que todos chegassem a suas dimensões de origem, esqueceriam de absolutamente tudo relacionado a vivências em outras dimensões.

Saga - Pronto, agora só faltam os outros!

Kanon - Com as mulheres vai ter de ser outra desculpa... vejamos! Hum, já sei!

O gêmeo do Esclerose Total foi até o portal e fingiu que estava vendo cantores de J-rock do outro lado.

Kanon - Caraaaaaaca, olha lá o Mana e o Hyde! Geeeente, cêis não vão querer perder!

Só que a Lizzy e a Lynn tavam interessadas em outras coisas...

Lizzy - Nyaaaaa, o Sieg é tão fofo! Pena que já seja comprometido...

Lynn - Nyaaaaa, o Saga é tão foda! Pena que é meu pai... ¬¬

Kanon - Putz, e agora?! Como faço pra tirá-las da festa se o que elas mais querem tá na própria festa?! Aaaaaahhh, já sei!! Saga, fala que bzbzbzbzbzbzbzbz!! +cochichando+

Saga - Opa, beleza! +olhando pra dentro do portal+ Caaara, olha lá, tão distribuindo Cloth Myth de graça pra mulherada que se mostrar fã de um determinado bishounen da série de Saint Seiya!

Lynn e Lizzy - Quê? Onde?!

Saga - Lá! Tem CM do Sieg e de ieu como Grande Mestre também, todas as moças vão ganhar, mas só se forem fangirls assumidas, hein!

Lynn e Lizzy - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

E assim, as duas se precipitaram para dentro do portal e ficaram sem CM.

Saga - Aeeeee, enganamos todo mundo! Agora só faltam... os tais gêmeos Yuripon e Páris, além do Shido e do Bado!

Kanon - Daí seremos os únicos gêmeos da festa de novo!! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Pra eles a gente pode usar o seguinte truque, ó! Bzbzbzbzbzbzbzbz...

Saga - OK! Mas vamos dar um tempo pra não dar na vista.

Sem querer demonstrar muito, os gêmeos andaram de lá pra cá na sala e depois de uns quinze minutos abriram uma outra passagem e observaram-na com entusiasmo.

Kanon - Geeeeeeeente, não são aquelas gêmeas?

Saga - São sim!! Opaaaa, tá pra nóis! É hoje que a gente sai acompanhado desse muquifo!

Shido e Bado - Cooooomo?

Saga - Éééééééééé, as gêmeas da TV! E o que eu tô vendo? Elas tão acompanhadas! Na verdade são dois pares de gêmeas! Tá pra nóis, Kanon!

Shido e Bado - Opaaaaaa, tá é pra gente também!!

E como era de se esperar, esses gêmeos também se precipitaram no portal e... dançaram.

Kanon - Agora só falta a gente pegar as gêmeas que restaram, néééé Kanon?

Yuripon - Obaaaa, gêmeas!! Bora nessa, Páris, não deixa o Saga e o Kanon pegarem primeiro que a gente!!

Páris - Boraaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Mais uma vez, os gêmeos gregos lograram sucesso...

Saga e Kanon - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, só a gente na festa again!!

Poseidon - Bom trabalho, rapazes! Pena que tal esforço tenha sido bem sucedido apenas agora, no finzinho da festa...

Hades - Pois é!! Pelo menos a Hilda saiu com um saldo positivo... tá namorando o Sieg! E eu, que perdi o porteiro por meio salário mínimo?

Poseidon - Melhor do que saírem por aí dizendo que a gente existe! E tu já é casado! Volta pro submundo e fica com a Persie logo!!

Hades - É o jeito...

Pandora - E por falar em ficar com alguém, yay, já tá quase na hora de eu voltar e me encontrar com o Radinho!

Hades - Mas se pegar barriga dele, já era! Não vou dar licença-maternidade não, tá me entendendo?

Kanon - Aiae... já tá na nossa hora de ir também, Saga! Atena exige a nossa presença pra... fazer unhas. Xau!

Ártemis - O papo tá bom, os barracos tavam interessantíssimos, mas a gente tem que ir também, né Apolo?

Apolo - É mesmo! E ô Sieg, não esquece do nosso penteado, hein!

Sieg - +vidradão na Hilda+ Ah... hã? Ah, tá! Depois que eu voltar da Lua de Mel com a Hilda a gente se fala!

Apolo - Humanos... tolos apaixonáveis! Hunf!

Éris - Abel, não tá na nossa hora de ver Chaves e Chapolim Colorado?

Abel - É verdade! A Confederação dos Vilões de OVAs Toscos marcou uma reunião dessas pra hoje à noite, lá no castelo do Durval! Tchau gente, eu e a Discórdia aqui vamos nessa!

E nisso, o Poseida se viu sozinho de novo em seu reino molhado.

Poseida - Ufa, povinho bagunceiro esse! Nem sabia que juntar um monte de vilões daria tanto trabalho! Tétis, tá na hora de a gente limpar essa bagunça! Er... Tétis?

Só que a sereia estava lá na Sala dos Tesouros, acuada por um certo "My Preciouuussss"...

Tétis - Sai, seu traste! Você não tinha morrido no abismo não?!

Gollum - My beautiful peiiixxxxxxeeeee... vaso ruim não queeebraaaaaaa!! Nóóóóóssss quer comer peiiixxxeeeee, é ssssiiiiimmm!!

Tétis - Socoooorrroooooo!!

DE ENDI

EPÍLOGO  
**  
**_**Nota da autora - tive a idéia de fazer a ocasião do pessoal da Confederação dos Vilões de OVAS Toscos vendo Chaves!! Assim todos os vilões, sem exceção, aparecerão na fic! Querendo ler, beleza; não querendo ler também não haverá problemas em relação à compreensão de continuidade da história. Apreciem e/ou xinguem!! xD  
**_  
-x-

No castelinho tosco do Durval, ele e o tio Lú, os vilões mais bizarros de CDZ, jogavam damas.

Durval - E aí, Capeta, tua vez! Vai jogar ou não?!

Lú - Calma, ô! Tô retocando me pó-de-arroz.

Durval - Aaaaffffff! Já te disseram que pra Capeta tu é muito fresco?!

Lú - Já, mas tô nem aí. Inveja desse povo porque eu sou o anjo mais belo, e blablá...

Durval - Só se "anjo mais belo" for "anjo mais gay", aí eles têm razão, sabe! o.o

Lú - O que foi que você disse?! Olha que eu te mando pros quintos!

Durval - ¬¬ Ah, vai pro Diabo!

Lú - Essa piada nem tem mais graça. ¬¬

Durval - Mas ô Futi, joga logo!

Lú - Tá bom! +come todas as pedras do Durval e ganha o jogo+

Durval - Sacanagem! Ou eu tô ficando velho...

Lú - Tá mesmo. ¬¬ Mas ó, se tu fizer pacto comigo, tu fica vinte anos mais jovem, de mente inclusive!

Durval - ... ou tu é mesmo um cara muito esperto! o.o

Lú - Ah, não disse? Eu sou o anjo mais belo, mais sábio, mais phoda, esses toscos que não sabem me reconhecer...

Durval - Ah, que saco! O Coisa Ruim aqui na minha casa se gabando desde as três da tarde! Mas ô Tinhoso, que horas são hein?!

Lú - Quinze pras onze da noite! Vai ligando a TV no Chapolim que aqueles dois tão pra chegar! Ai, que bom, vai dar tempo de eu lixar as unhas, tirar as cutículas e passar uma base! Tem base de unha aí, Durval?

Durval - ¬¬ Tem, a da Hilda. Vai buscar enquanto eu vou colocar o DVD! +pensando+ Putz, que bizarro! Só hoje esse Capeta fez escova no cabelo, tirou a sobrancelha, passou creme pra pentear, retocou a maquiagem e agora vai fazer as unhas, tudo entre uma sessão de se-achisse e outra! Nem é à toa que não lhe agüentaram lá no Céu! Bom, mas deixa eu ver! Chaves no cinema? Hum, não! Chapolim VS Tripa Seca? Já vimos esse semana passada! Aniversário do Seu Madruga? Muito trágico, o cara já morreu! Chaves no...

Enquanto Durval escolhia, tocou a campainha (porque Asgard também se modernizou).

Durval - Opaaa, serão eles?

Abel - Somos sim, abre aí a porta!

Lú - Deixa que eu abro!

O Coisa Ruim mais emo da história largou a base, o pauzinho de laranjeira e a acetona em cima da mesa da sala do Durval e abriu a porta. Olhou o Abel com um olhar esnobe, mas em compensação deu três beijos no rosto da Éris.

Lú - Amiga, há quanto tempo!!

Éris - Tudo bom, meu anjo? Como você tá?

Lú - Indo né, amor! Maior trabalho ferrar com a Terra e ainda manter a boa aparência... mas linda, que cabelo armado é esse?!

Éris - Não tenho tido tempo pra chapinha, amor! Sabe como é, me delegaram Brasília como ponto principal pra semear a discórdia do mês...

Lú - Ih, Brasília é fácil, eles já se matam sem a gente interferir! Mas vem cá, que batom é esse que você tá usando?

Éris - Lilás número 5, da Avon!

Lú - Avon?! Que é isso colega, você merece no mínimo um batom do Christian Dior! Vem cá que te empresto o meu.

Abel - Er... será que dá pra vocês saírem da porta de entrada e me deixarem entrar? o.o

Lú - Entra. ¬¬ Homens.. uma tristeza!

Durval - Essa é digna de ser gravada! O Capeta cabou de dizer, de forma implícita, que não é homem!

Lú - Durval, vê se entende uma coisa: nós anjos, mesmo os "dumal" como eu, não somos homem nem mulher, saca? por isso eu posso me pintar à vontade e ninguém pode dizer que sou gay, e blablá...

Abel - O.o'''

Durval - Deixa as "moçoilas" aí e me ajuda a escolher o DVD!

Abel - Fechado!

Enquanto o tio (ou tia? o.o) Lú foi acabar de fazer as unhas e bater um papo sobre beleza com a Éris, o Durval escolhia os vídeos com o irmão fajuto de Atena.

Durval - E aí, chapa, que tem feito?

Abel - Ah, bom... fui a uma festa no Reino de Poseidon hoje.

Durval - Festa?! E nem me chamaram?!

Abel - Er... não. o.o

Éris - Abel, a gente tinha combinado de não contar nada, esqueceu?!

Lú - Quê?! Não contar nada?! Éris, meu bem, eu pensava que nós éramos amigas! Quero dizer, amigos. Ah, deixa!

Éris - Sabe o que é, meu amor? Aquelas barangas e aqueles despeitados não quiseram te chamar porque voce é muito phoda e ia ofuscar todo mundo!

Lú - Ah, eu sabia! Como dizia Baudelaire, eu sou um anjo belo demais...

Éris - É sim, amor! Agora me conta, qual o rímel que você tá usando pra deixar os seus cílios tão encorpados e negros?

Lú - O rímel que a Lilith me emprestou. Mas como aquela perua safada tá saindo com todas as entidades masculinas do Makai, nunca mais me emprestou de novo! Também, ela tá com ciúmes de mim, e...

Durval - Tô na rabeira dos vilões! Não me chamaram pra festaaaaa!!

Abel - Mas também quase nem me chamaram! E também tava um saco, cheia de humanos nojentos, aqueles seres inferiores...

Durval - EEEEEIIIIIII, eu também sou humano, morô?!

Abel - Er... desculpe, foi a força do hábito. Mas então, mó chatice!

Durval - Não tente me consolar! Eu sei que sou um rejeitado, um velho mal-amado, um ex-regente de Asgard que não é respeitado nem pelo seu próprio ex-povo! y.y

Abel - Vamos lá, não faça drama!!

Durval - Queee drama, não foi você a ficar aqui a tarde inteira com o Capeta se gabando e fazendo da sua sala de estar um salão de beleza!

Abel - Er... ô cara, a gente pode fazer o seguinte: a nossa própria festa! Que tal? Eu chamo um pessoal, a Éris chama outro, o Coisa Ruim chama o Makai... e a gente rivaliza com o Poseidon, que acha?

Durval - Hunf... não é má idéia. Mas enquanto a gente não arruma isso, que tal escolhermos logo o episídio do Chaves? ò.ó

Abel - Aaaaahhh sim! Olha, vamos ver esse daqui!

Lú - Gente, ela não tá linda?!

Durval - Quem?!

Lú - A Éris! Olha só, maquiei ela e passei um defrisante pra amansar essa juba dela! A mocréia da Lilith ia se roer toda de inveja! Aliás, Éris, meu bem, não quer ser a minha nova dama de companhia? A Lilith passa a noite inteira fora seduzindo todo mundo, aquela _succubus_ dos infernos! Preciso de alguém que me dê atenção porque eu tô carente! Fui castigado e exilado dos céus só porque sou o anjo mais bonito, o mais inteligente, o mais... ah, que injustiça!

Éris - Tá bom, amor, eu fico lá com você enquanto a Lilith vai pra balada caçar homens! Que coisa, já pensou em procurar um psicólogo, meu bem?

Lú- Psicólogos tão no céu, no inferno só tem advogado!

Éris - Que pena! Mas você vai ver, comigo lá trocando idéia contigo essa depressão vai logo embora!

Durval - Podemos assistir ao Chaves ou tá difícil?!

Éris - Vamos, meu bem, não chora não que borra toda a maquiagem dos olhos. Senta no sofá que eu te trago um copo d'água com açúcar, tá bom?

Abel - o.o²²²²²²²²... só a Discórdia mesmo pra ter paciência com Diabo emo!!

Enquanto a Éris ia buscar o copo de água com açúcar, o Durval colocou o DVD que o Abel havia escolhido. Antes de voltar, porém, ela ouviu a característica voz revoltada-emo do Capeta dizer:

Lú - Ah, eu já sabia!!

Éris - Sabia o quê? Que o Durval usa Viagra?!

Abel - QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ!!

Durval - Eeeeiii gente, não cheguei a esse ponto ainda não!!

Lú - Eu sabia que eu era phoda!

Abel e Durval - ¬¬'''''''''

Éris - É mesmo? Mas por que "já sabia"?

Lú - Veja bem, até no Chaves fazem menção a mim! Olha só a Dona Clotilde me chamando!

Abel - Mas esse Satanás é o cachorro dela, pô!!

Lú - Ah, eu sei, mas que seja! Deu o nome pra ele em minha homenagem! Sou ou não sou demais, gente?

Durval - Gnnnnnnn, Abel! Tinha que colocar esse episódio, só pra esse cara chato se achar cada vez mais?!

Abel - Desculpe, na hora eu nem pensei. y.y

Durval - Semana que vem o encontro da Confederação vai ser lá na sua casa!! Tá ouvindo, Lú?! Chega mais cedo é na casa dele e faz da casa DELE um salão de beleza!

Lú - Que bom!! Abel, você tá precisando mesmo de um novo corte de cabelo! E de um gel, de um isso e um aquilo...

Abel - Essa não, eu mereço! y.y

E assim foi o fim de noite dos vilões mais toscos de CDZ: vendo Chaves e servindo de psicólogos pro Tio Lú!

DE ENDI!!


End file.
